The present invention relates to the technical field of secured access or secured communication devices. It finds a particularly interesting application, although non-exclusively, in the technology of contact or contactless chip cards such as RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chip cards. The invention relates in particular to an NFC type contactless chip card, Mifare, ISO 14443 or 15693, that is an RF antenna transmitting when it is located in a suitable electromagnetic field.
Generally, an RFID card includes one (or more) silicon electronic chips containing more or less sensitive information and relating to the card's bearer. By way of example in RFID technology chip is generally connected to an antenna. The RFID card can have the conventional format of a chip card, but can also take different forms such as a badge, a tag, a key case and the like. An integrated battery can be provided so as to extend the card functionalities.
RFID technology, based on the electromagnetic induction principle is increasingly widespread in everyday life. Initially used for managing stocks, this technology has been largely widespread in the access control field. It is rapidly expanding in the passport and payment fields. In Japan, for example, it is commonly used as a payment means through the Felica protocol. In the USA, the first payment terminals based on the ISO14443A protocol have already been launched. The launch in France is under way nowadays.
Unfortunately, this keen interest in this technology has been made to the detriment of security. Indeed, an ill-intentioned person can freely access to information contained in an RFID chip. And the entity which is provided with an RFID reader is not sure that the RFID card owner is actually the person whose confidential data are stored in the card.
Systems for authenticating a person using a biometric circuit are known.
From document US20070016940, it is known a card provided with a biometric circuit for identifying the card's bearer and access control means by a password. Document WO03084124 describes a chip card provided with a biometric circuit for authenticating the user and a selecting button for selecting data contained in the card; an RFID circuit for communicating with the outside.